Old Man McGucket/Gallery
Season 1 The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 ive seen it again.png S1e2 Hank with lifejacket.png S1e2 old man breaking poles.png S1e2 goodbye fish.png S1e2 crazy man smacking sandwich.png S1e2 old man grabbing man.png S1e2_Old_man_dance_1.png S1e2_Old_man_dance_2.png S1e2 old man dancing.png S1e2_Old_man_dance_3.png S1e2_Old_man_dance_4.png S1e2 old man yelling.png S1e2 old man holding mabel.png S1e2 mcgucket and his son.png S1e2 old man being sprayed.png S1e2 pointing.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 Skuttlebutt Island McGucket.png S1e2 you gotta believe me.png S1e2 mcgucket monster hunt.png S1e2 McGucket is found.png S1e2 old man inside gobblewonker.png S1e2 mcgucket built this.png S1e2 i just want attention.png S1e2 hands up.png S1e2 his beard.png S1e2 old man without hat.png S1e2 he wants to play with his son.png S1e2 mcgucket thinking.png S1e2 building robot.png S1e2 weird laugh.png S1e2 old men.png S1e2 old man projector screen.png S1e2 old man pterodactyl projector.png S1e2 ernie.png S1e2 old man evil plan.png Headhunters S1e3 unimpressed crowd.png S1e3 grossed out crowd.png S1e3 mystery man.png S1e3 Toby with unknown article.png S1e3 shandra jimenez.png S1e3_suspects_board.png S1e3 The crime scene.png S1e3 Hi McGucket!.png S1e3 old man mcgucket alligator.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 dating in the moonlight.png S1e4 on the lake.png S1e4 mcgucket joins in.png S1e4 mabel fireworks.png S1e4 you can't say no to fireworks.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 granny shopkeeper.png S1e6 Old Man McGuket coffee crazy.png Double Dipper S1e7 pacifica bribe.png S1e7 mcgucket clapping.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 gold.png S1e8 reading circle.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 wax stan.png Fight Fighters S1e10 Mcgucket dancing 1.png s1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.png S1e10 Mcgucket dancing 2.png S1e10 ho down hero.png Little Dipper S1e11 money.png S1e11 what's in the jar.png S1e11 don't fall for it wife.png S1e11 fiddleford.png S1e11 eating check.png Summerween S1e12 goodnight.png S1e12 old man mcgucket.png S1e12 grenda headbutt.png S1e12 scrapdoodle away.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 Dipper jumps.png S1e14 Why did you spit on your hand.png S1e14 car lab.png S1e14 the first voice.png S1e14 Scary Voice.png S1e14 if you survive.png S1e14 mcgucket and chickens dance.png S1e14 Pitt cola in the air.png The Deep End S1e15 old man mcgucket is cooling off!.png S1e15 Mcgucket lotioning uggggh.png Carpet Diem S1e16 Soos in the mud.png S1e16 soos and mcgucket.png S1e16 salivating mcgucket.png S1e16 Soos in Waddles body.png S1e16 Old Man McGucket about to eat soos.png S1e16 mcgucket chase soos.png S1e16 Into bacon.png S1e16 mcgucket candy.png S1e16 the pig and old man run in.png S1e16 Whose body am I in.png S1e16 i'll still eatcha.png Boyz Crazy S1e17_McGucket's_scream.png S1e17 mcgucket.png S1e17 fans.png Land Before Swine S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18 The egg hatches.png S1e18 Old Man McGucket says hi.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.png S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 Nope..png S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....png S1e18 Don't argue!.png S1e18 Can't take a hint.png S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 Other than Mabel notice.png S1e18 McGucket I'm ok.png S1e18 He's okay!.png Gideon Rises S1e20 mcgucket working on robogideon.png S1e20 The creepyness....png S1e20 Old Man Weldar.png S1e20 To Infirmity....png S1e20 Another robot.png Shorts Mabel's Guide to Fashion Short9 billys mom.png Short9 old man mcgucket spittin in a bucket.png Short9 am I good?.png Short9 now we cover up that... problem area.png Short9 all you have to do is go backwards.png Short9 oh god.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 party peeps.png S2e1 clean up nice gorney.png The Golf War S2e3 the man on the grass.png Sock Opera s2e4 stan and mcgucket puppet.png s2e4 Real Something terrible.png Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png Society of the Blind Eye The Love God S2e9 matchmaking.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 party.png S2e10_dance_time.png S2e10 determined fiddleford.png S2e10 the glasses are back.png S2e10 something is near.png S2e10 something big.png S2e10 maybe later.png S2e10 it's getting closer.png Not What He Seems S2e11 floating mcgucket.png S2e11 raccoon wife.png S2e11 end times.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 strummin on the ol banjo.png S2e12 mcgucket phone call.png S2e12 fiddle is stuck.png S2e12 fiddle is pulled.png S2e12 mcgucket big eyes.png S2e12 mcgucket one eye.png S2e12 rope.png The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 old man mugucket.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Mugucket flash back.jpg S2e15 Voluntary possession.png S2e15 greatest achivement.jpg S2e15 you ok friend.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 2.jpg S2e15 Bill's next pawn 27 restart image full old man mugucket.jpg Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Miscellaneous Games Rumble's Revenge Old Man Mugucket.png|Old man McGucket in Rumble's Revenge. Concept and Production Artwork S2e4 actual puppets credits 01.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 02.png S2e4 actual puppets credits 03.png S2e4 Laughing puppets loop.gif McGucketWritingJournals.jpg|The supposed leaked picture of McGucket writing the Journals. S2e7 Chris Houghton art 04.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 05.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 07.jpg S2e7 Chris Houghton art 08.jpg S2e7 Ali Danesh mcgucket dipper soos.png S2e7 Ali Danesh Old Man McGucket.png Fiddleford McGucket young tumblr.png Fiddleford McGucket lab coat tumblr.png S2e20 All in fear.png Promotional artwork SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster; his hand is visible below Pacifica S2e7 Sabrina Cotugno promo.jpg S2e12 sabrina cotugno promo art.jpg Other images Twitch charity - 2017-08-04 - McGucket and Shapeshifter.png|Young McGucket and the Shape Shifter, drawn in the charity donation Hirsch participated in August 4, 2017 Fiddleford and shapeshifter drawn by dana.png|Shapeshifter proposing to Mcgucket drawn by Dana during the Draw-A-Thon charity event for planned parenthood|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9lY_rVWg_s ru:Старик Макгакет/Галерея Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Main character galleries